sharedartworkfandomcom-20200216-history
Photography
pulitzer_94_500.jpg afghan-woman.jpg aqsa.jpg tourist_guy_e-mail_hoax_september_11th_2001_new_york_city.jpg lockness_monster.jpg budist_monk_on_fire.jpg 410px-einsatzgruppen_killing.jpg tiananmen_square.jpg 1930-lynching.jpg woman_and_girl_falling.jpg oklahoma-city-bombing.jpg new-york-construction.jpg|New York Construction spot_news_-1.jpg reichstag_flag.jpg nagasaki-1945.jpg assassination.jpg omayra_sanchez.jpg segregated.jpg che_dead.jpg oka_stare_down.jpg hooded-iraqi-prisoner-comforting-a-child-2003.jpg 2pac-before-the-shooting-1996.jpg niagara-falls-frozen-1848.jpg albert-einstein-1951.jpg hitler-in-paris.jpg Famous Photos In History: ' (I dont know if this is in order) ' ]Sudan Famine UN food Camp 1994: The photo is the "Pulitzer Prize" winning photo taken in 1994 during the Sudan Famine. The picture depicts strikien child crawling towards an United Nations food camp, located a kilometer away. The vulture is waiting for the child to die so it can eat him. This picture shocked the whole world. No one knows what happened to the child, including the photographer Kevin Carter who left the plase as soon as the photograph was taken. Three months later he committed suicide due to depression. ' ' Afghan Girl 1984: The afghan girl, picture shot by National Geographic photographer Steve McCurry. Sharbat Gula was one of the students in an informal school within a refugee camp; McCurry, rarely given the opportunity and captures her image. She was approximately 12 years old at the time. She made it on the cover on the National geographic next year, and her identity was discovered in 1992. ' ]' Palestinian Martyr 2000: This image was captured from a film showing the Palestinian father, Jamil adDurra, trying to protect his son from israeli gunfire moments before the boy was shot dead, the father wounded and a Palestinian ambulance driver who come to rescue them, also killed. Reporters watched helplessly as the boy and his father became trapped against a wall with nothing but a small concrete block for cover as bullets rained around them on a road near the Jewish settlement of Netsarim in the Gaza Strip. Mohammed crouched weeping behind his father, who tried in wain to shield him with his arms and body. At one point, the father raised his head and wagged his finger, as if to scold. Some time later, both were shot and Mohammed slumped into his father's lap. mohammed died, while his father was badly wounded. An ambulance driver, who braved the fierce shootin to try to rescue them, also killed. ' ]' Tourist Guy 2001: The tourist guy, is an Internet phenomenon consisting of a photograph of a touristPhotoshopped pictures after the September 11, 2001 attacks. The tourist was identified as PÃ©ter Guzli. Soon after 9/11 an image showing a tourist while an airliner was about to hit the building beneath him circulated on the Internet. It was claimed that the picture came from a camera found in the debris at Ground Zero. The picture won a best 9/11 Photoshopped picture contest. Loch Ness Monster 1934: 'Stories about a monster in Loch Ness have been around since 565, but only when this picture was taken and showed to the world in 1934, “Nessie” began to be the object of contradiction, research and turism. The interest for the creature ended in 1994 when Christian Spurling, admited it was a fake made by his father, Marmaduke Wetherell. They made a wooden monster, Ian took the picture and they convinced Robert Kenneth Wilson (the village doctor), to tell the world he shot the picture. ' ] Burning Monk - the Self - Immolation 1963: 'June 11, 1963, Thich Quang Duc, a Buddhist monk from Vietnam, burned himself to death at a busy intersection in downtown Saigon to bring attention to the repressive policies of the Catholic Diem regime that controlled the South Vietnamese government at the time. Buddhist monks asked the regime to lift its ban on flying the traditional Buddhist flag, to grant Buddhism the same rights as Catholicism, to stop detaining Buddhists and to give Buddhist monks and nuns the right to practice and spread their religion. While burning Thich Quang Duc never moved a muscle. ' ] The last Jew in Vinnitsa 1941: 'Picture from an Einsatzgruppen soldier’s personal album, labelled on the back as “Last Jew of Vinnitsa, it shows a member of Einsatzgruppe D is just about to shoot a Jewish man kneeling before a filled mass grave in Vinnitsa, Ukraine, in 1941. All 28,000 Jews from Vinnitsa and its surrounding areas were massacred at the time. '''Tiananmen Square 1989: '''This is the picture of a student who tries to stop the tanks in Tiananmen Square standing in front of them. The tank driver didn’t crush the man with the bags but shortly after, the square filled with blood. The photo showed the Chinese that there is hope. However, China is still controlled by a communist regime. ' ] Fire on Marlborough Street 1975: On July 22, 1975, photograph Stanley J. Forman working for the Boston Herald American newspaper when a police scanner picked up an emergency: “Fire on Marlborough Street!”Climbed on a the fire truck, Forman shot the picture of a young woman, Diana Bryant, and a very young girl, Tiare Jones when they fell helplessly. Diana Bryant was pronounced dead at the scene. The young girl lived. Despite a heroic effort, the fireman who tried to grab them had been just seconds away from saving the lives of both. Photo coverage from the tragic event garnered Stanley Forman a Pulitzer Prize. But more important, his work paved the way for Boston and other states to mandate tougher fire safety codes. The Lynching of Young blacks 1930: This is a famous picture, taken in 1930, showing tho young black men accused of raping a white girl, hanged by a mob of 10,000 white men. The mob took them by force from the county jailhouse. Another black man was saved from lynching by the girl’s uncle who said he was innocent. Even if lynching photos were designed to boost white supremacy, the tortured bodies and grotesquely happy crowds ended up revolting many. ' ]Oklahoma City Bombing 1995:' 'The image of firefighter Chris Fields holding the dying infant Baylee Almon won the Pulitzer Prize for Spot News Photography in 1996.Two people, Lester LaRue and Charles Porter, standing just three feet apart took almost the same image yet it was Charles Porter’s image that won the Pulitzer. At 9:02, on April 19, 1995, Gulf War vet, Timothy McVeigh detonated 4,800 lbs of fertilizer and fuel oil. The resulting blast destroyed the Alfred P. Murrah Federal government Building and killed 168 people. The bombing, largest act of domestic terrorism, in America, shattered pre-911 Americaâ€™s innocence. As the fires raged rescue services and bystanders rushed to pull victims out of the twisted wreckage. Sifting through the rubble police officer, Sgt. John Avera found a small half buried body. Shouting. “I have a critical infant! I have a critical infant!” he thrust the, 1-year-old Baylee Almon into the arms of nearby firefighter Oklahoma City fire Capt. Chris Fields. ' ]Lunch atop a Skyscraper 1932:' '''Lunch atop a Skyscraper (New York Construction Workers Lunching on a Crossbeam) is a famous photograph taken by Charles C. Ebbets during construction of the GE Building at Rockefeller Center in 1932. The photograph depicts 11 men eating lunch, seated on a girder with their feet dangling hundreds of feet above the New York City streets. Ebbets took the photo on September 29, 1932, and it appeared in the New York Herald Tribune in its Sunday photo supplement on October 2. Taken on the 69th floor of the GE Building during the last several months of construction, the photo Resting on a Girder shows the same workers napping on the beam. '''The Power of One 2007:' This picture won the Pulitzer Breaking News Photography 2007 award. Photo’s citation reads, â€œAwarded to Oded Balilty of The Associated Press for his powerful photograph of a lone Jewish woman defying Israeli security forces as they remove illegal settlers in the West Bank.â€? ' ]' Reichstag flag 1945: Soviet Union soldiers Raqymzhan Qoshqarbaev and Georgij Bulatov raising the flag on the roof of Reichstag building in Berlin, Germany in May, 1945. ' ]' Nagasaki 1945: A first for the general public, the picture of the “mushroom cloud”? is a very accurate approximation of the enormous quantity of energy spread below. The first atomic bomb, released on August 6 in Hiroshima(Japan) killed about 80,000 people, but it didn’t seem enough because the Japanese didn’t surrender right away. Therefore, on August 9 another bomb was released above Nagasaki. The effects of the second bomb were even more devastating – 150,000 people were killed or injured. But the powerful wind, the extremely high temperature and radiation caused enormous long term damage. Assasination of Japan Socialist Inejiro Asanuma 1960: This picture was taken only a second before the japanese socialist Party leader Asanuma was assassinated by an right wing student. Photographer Yasushi Nagao said he was only on the right place and on the right time. He received a Pulitzer price for this photo. Omayra SÃ¡nchez 1985: Omayra SÃ¡nchez was one of the 25,000 victims of the Nevado del Ruiz (Colombia) volcano which erupted on November 14, 1985. The 13-year old had been trapped in water and concrete for 3 days. The picture was taken shortly before she died and it caused controversy due to the photographer’s work and the Colombian government’s inaction in the midst of the tragedy, when it was published worldwide after the young girl’s death. Segregate Water Fountains 1950: Picture of segregated water fountains in North Carolina taken by Elliott Erwitt Body of che Guevara 1967: 'After capturing and executing Che in 1967, before bury him in a secret tomb, the executioners made a group photo with the body, to demonstrate the people that EL GRAN CHE is dead. The picture actually made him a legend, his admirers said he had a forgiving look on his face and compared him with Jesus. ' ] Face off During the Oka Crisis 1990: '''This is probably Canada’s most famous picture. The Oka Crisis was a land dispute between the Mohawk nation and the town of Oka, Quebec which began on March 11 1990, and lasted until September 26 1990. It resulted in three deaths, and would be the first of a number of violent conflicts between Indigenous people and the Canadian Government in the late 20th century. '''Hooded Iraqi Prisoner Comforting a child 2003: Award winning photo showing a iraqi man comforts his son at a holding center for prisoners of war in An Najaf, Iraq, 31 March 2003. AP photographer Jean-Marc Bouju has won the 2003 World Press Photo of the Year competition. Jean-Marc won also the 1995 Pulitzer Prize in Feature Photography and the 1999 Pulitzer Prize in Spot News Photography. With barbed-wire in the foreground, the picture shows a father who has been detained by the Army’s 101st Airborne division. The man wears a bag over his head, and he clutches his son in his lap. 2Pac Before the shooting 1996: The famous photograph of Shakur and Suge Knight just moments before the shooting. ' ]' Niagra Falls Frozen 1848: '''This is a rare image which was purportedly taken in 1911 offer postcard views of Niagara Falls completely frozen over. It circulated by email from aprox. 2003. It is said to be fake, however…. The flow of water was stopped completely over both falls on March 29th 1848 due to an ice jam in the upper river for several hours. This is the only known time to have occurred. The Falls did not actually freeze over, but the flow was stopped to the point where people actually walked out and recovered artifacts from the riverbed! Niagara had frozen again in 1936. (the last time for quite a while i might add…). '''Albert Einstein 1951: Albert Einstein is probably one of the most popular figures of all times. He is considered a genius because he created the Theory of Relativity, and so, challenged Newtonâ€™s laws, that were the basis of everything known in physics until the beginning of the 20th century. But, as a person, he was considered a beatnik, and this picture, taken on March 14, 1951 proves that. '''Hitler in Paris 1940: '''Adolf Hitler visits Paris with architect Albert Speer June 23, 1940